


the amazin superteers [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, alternite universe - superheros, deliberatly bad art, explosions for kewlness!, scruffy beards, ugly spandex outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they have more superpowers than just fabulous bears</p>
            </blockquote>





	the amazin superteers [art]

**Author's Note:**

> introducing the new superhero team here to save the day:  
> batmusk  
> buttagnan  
> green aramis  
> man who is aqua
> 
> one for all and all for world domination! (:


End file.
